Solder ball grid array (BGA) integrated circuit packages are employed to encapsulate integrated circuit die for mounting on printed circuit boards (PCBs) within various electronic devices such as telecommunications equipment. During mounting, electrical connection to packaged integrated circuit is achieved by reflowing the solder balls while in contact with corresponding connection traces on the printed circuit board onto which the package is being mounted. Optional thin mounting profiles, high package “pin” counts, and ease of mounting are features which make ball grid array packages attractive for a variety of applications including general purpose processors, digital signal processors (DSPs), and the like.
For “dense” integrated circuits having large numbers of closely spaced, small feature size devices, a metallic heat spreader is often utilized within ball grid array packages to dissipate heat generated during operation of the integrated circuit. As illustrated by the exploded view shown in FIG. 4, a ball grid array package 400 of the type described typically includes a printed circuit board substrate 401 having a cavity 402 therein, which is affixed to a metal heat spreader 403 utilizing a preformed adhesive layer 404 having a hole corresponding is size and position with cavity 402. The integrated circuit die (not shown) is mounted within the cavity, affixed to heat spreader 403, with wire bonds (not shown) connecting bonds pads in the integrated circuit die to bonding sites on the substrate 401.
A significant defect commonly found with packages of the type shown is the presence of voids between the surfaces of adhesive layer 404 and the surfaces of the components (substrate 401 and heat spreader 403 in this case) being joined by adhesive layer 404. As the components are being affixed utilizing adhesive layer 404, air is often randomly entrapped between the surfaces of the components and the surfaces of adhesive layer 404. If not removed before the adhesive layer 404 hardens, uncontrolled voids (pockets of trapped air) will be formed in the finished package between the adhesive layer 404 and adjoining components. Such voids may be removed by high vacuum and high pressure environments commonly employed in production of printed wiring boards (PWBs), but requires heavy industrial equipment.
Two problems have been found to frequently arise during assembly and mounting of the package 400 as a result of uncontrolled voids in the adhesive layer 404: die delamination and voids within the encapsulant for the package 400. Die delamination is caused by the expansion of air entrapped between the adhesive layer and adjoining components, applying an internal pressure to cause separation of the package components from the adhesive layer 404 when the packaged device is heated during fabrication of the packaged device or subsequent mounting of the packaged device in a system.
Voids in the package encapsulant are similarly caused by gradual release of entrapped air while the encapsulant is being cured (typically at temperatures of approximately 175° C.). If these voids occur at the outer surface of the encapsulant, the packaged device is naturally rejected. On occasion, however, the air bubble does not reach the surface of the encapsulant and remains inside, a “buried” void which can result in damage to the die or to the bonding wires inside the encapsulant. In both case, encapsulant voids affect manufacturing yield and long term reliability of the product.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improving integrated circuit packages utilizing preformed adhesive layers.